


Daddy Bucky?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [87]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy Bucky?

Bucky made his way quickly to the showers, feeling a bit better after his small talk with Steve. He hoped that things would stay the same, but he knew some things would change. Focusing on the dinner and a movie they had planned, he pushed the worry from his mind.

He got ready rather quickly and grew excited so he began setting things up. Pausing, he blinked. “Why do I feel like I’m going on a date?” He muttered to himself. He glanced at how neat he was setting things up and blushed, messing it up so it looked more ‘casual’. Shrugging, he walked away, trying not to overthink things. He sat on his bed and played on his phone for a moment.

“Mr. Rogers requested I inform you that he shall be ready shortly.”

Bucky brightened and thanked him. He couldn’t wait to hear about their afternoon out. He heard Ben before he saw him and went to catch the small boy as he ran in. Lifting him up, he grinned at his giggles. “Hi baby boy.” He tickled him.

Steve wasn’t far behind, smiling at the sight. “He couldn’t wait to come see you.” He told him, hanging back.

“Yeah?” He kissed the boy’s cheek. “We can watch Nemo.”

“Yay!” Ben cheered, excited before hugging Bucky. “Dada?” He looked at his father.

“Dada, too.” Steve grinned. “Want me to grab the pizza first?”

Bucky nodded. “While you do that, I’ll get some time in with my buddy.”

Steve smiled proudly and nodded. “I’ll leave you both to it.” Ben waved at Steve before Bucky had his complete attention.

Ben climbed on top of him, playing with his hair instantly. Chuckling, Bucky moved to sit. He let Ben have at it. “Having fun?” He smiled.

“Yeah!” Ben wiggled. He laid his face on Bucky’s head, giggling.

Bucky felt his stress melt as he played with the toddler.

* * *

Before going back up, Steve wanted to check on you after the park. You were lying in bed with Heimdall, holding him close as you both napped. He smiled and walked over, pressing a kiss to both your foreheads. Once he pulled a throw over the pair of you, he chuckled as you smiled in your sleep. The look warmed his heart as he stepped back and went to grab the pizza in the hall to take up.

Walking in, he was met with Bucky’s laughter, and Ben’s giggles. “Well, those are the best sounds I’ve ever heard.” Steve smiled.

Bucky looked up, grinning. “This little guy is very happy today!”

Ben giggled some more, tugging on Bucky’s hair. “He’ll be even happier when I tell him I got him a little personal pizza of his favorite.”

Bucky smiled at Steve. “Yeah?”

He chuckled. “And our pizza is your favorite.”

That made Bucky blush for some reason. “Thanks pal.” Lifting Ben, he tickles him. “Hungry?”

“Mhmm!” Ben giggled, watching Steve as he came over and handed him a small box. “Yum!” He grinned up at him

Steve kissed his head. “The best for you, buddy.”

Bucky smiled as he watched. He chuckled as both men were forgotten for the pizza. “Still wanna watch Nemo?” He asked him.

“Yeah!” He has sauce around his mouth as he chewed.

Laughing, Steve nodded. “You start eating, and I’ll get that playing.” He winked and went to set it up. Before he reached the blueray player, he kicked off his shoes and put them off to the side.

Bucky laughed loudly as Ben tried shoving his slice into his mouth. “You eat like your father.” He teased, making Steve look over his shoulder, raising his brow.

“And how is that?” Steve cracked a small smile.

“Like you’ve been starved.” He grinned.

“Got to eat a lot of calories to keep this body.” Steve winked before turning back to sitting up. He heard Bucky chuckle, and just pictured him shaking his head. He smirked at the thought.

Ben was having a blast with the pizza and cuddled between both men when Steve came to sit. His big blue eyes stayed trained on the movie, his reactions making the men chuckle. “It’s like he’s watching it for the first time.” Bucky smiled.

“Shhhhh.” Ben told him with a serious look on his face.

Steve smirked at Bucky, letting out silent laugh. When Ben was done eating, Steve put his leftovers in the fridge. “Okay, buddy… you really need a bath…” he chuckled.

“I can help?” Bucky offered.

Ben grinned, looking hopeful at that. “Yeah, buddy, Bucky can help.” Steve smiled, lifting him up.

Bucky followed, just as excited as Ben. “I’ll start running the water if you wanna get him undressed.”

“Sure.” Steve nodded, sitting down to help get the dirty clothes off. “How about we go see momma after your bath so you can say goodnight?”

“Yeah.” Ben nodded. “Mama…” He smiled.

“Water is ready….with bubbles.” Bucky spoke up. He stood and took off his shirt. “You got me soaked last time buddy.” He lifted the toddler. “I learned my lesson.” He chuckled.

Ben giggled, snuggling to the warmth of his chest.

“Should I then, too?” Steve grabbed his hem.

“Probably a good idea.” Bucky chuckled.

Steve removed his shirt quickly at that. Tossing it in the hamper, he quickly joined Bucky in starting to play with Ben. The toddler squealed and splashed, effectively getting more water on the floor than in the tub. Both men laughed at that, lightly splashing him back.

“Ahh!” Ben giggled loudly.

* * *

Waking up, you smiled at how much Heimdall looked like Thor as he slept. He would make facial expressions that matched his father’s. Sighing softly, you slipped out of bed and stretched. You pulled a small blanket over Heimdall before making your way out the hall. “JARVIS, can you tell me where Ben is?”

“Bath time, miss.” He replied. “Floor below you.”

You smiled at that, knowing how Ben loved getting his bath. You quickly got down to the right floor, immediately hearing his giggles. Heimdall would be safe for a few minutes, and JARVIS would alert you if he woke up in the short time you were there.

Ben saw you first and squealed. “MAMA!” Both men looked over their shoulders at you, noting your raised eyebrow.

You gave them a small wave. “You guys plan on taking a bath, too?” You teased, leaning on the doorframe. “Or you just felt like being shirtless together?”

Steve grinned. “The shirtless part.” He teased.

Bucky bit his lip and helped Ben stand. “Because we don’t get enough of that as it is.” He added with a chuckle.

“You saying I go shirtless too often?” Steve flicked water at him.

You watched them, wondering if they saw the flirting like you did. Ben looked between them as they bickered and giggled. “DADA! DADDY!” He grinned, reaching for both men, making them stare at him.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times. “Who am I?” He pointed to himself.

Ben squealed. “Dada!” He clapped.

Nodding, he pointed to Bucky. “Who’s that?”

“Daddy!” Ben bouncing on his feet.

You stared at them both, looking at a proud Ben. “I was not expecting that of all things.” You mused. “Either there’s something that Steve’s been calling you…and I tried thinking of another scenario…but I’m at a loss.”

Steve blushed brightly at that as Bucky just glanced down. “I promise I didn’t teach him that.” Bucky bit his lip. “I swear! Not that I’m complaining, but….yeah.”

You chuckled. “I believe that you didn’t teach him. But I don’t believe that he didn’t hear it somewhere else.” You shook your head. “It’s fine, Bucky.” You assured him. “It looks like you two have something to talk about, so I’m gonna go check on the little God.” You smiled.

Ben waved as you walked out. “Bye, mama.”

“Bye, baby!” You called out. “I love you.”

Ben giggled and climbed on Bucky, soaking his sweats. “Hi.” He cupped Bucky’s cheeks.

Bucky smiled instantly. “Hi, buddy.”

Steve reached in and drained the tub before grabbing Ben’s towel. He carefully wrapped it around the boy, briefly meeting Bucky’s eyes. “You want to get him ready for bed while I clean up dinner?”

“Sure.” Bucky nodded. “Then I’ll come in here and clean up.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Steve agreed before heading out of the bathroom, his mind spinning. What just happened in there? He knew that you were likely thinking all sorts of things, too. He quickly cleaned up the food, hoping to find you. It wasn’t like this was some small something that could be pushed under the rug. He tried to think over what he could say as he walked down the hall to yours. Hearing Heimdall’s sleepy giggles, he smiled softly to himself.

“Mama, nooo.” He giggled as you lightly tickled him.

Steve knocked on your door, opening it when you said come in. “Hi.” He whispered. “Just checking in.”

“Hi, Steve!” Heimdall grinned.

You chuckled. “Wanna say goodnight?” You smiled up at the soldier.

He smiled at that. “Of course.” He nodded. He strode over and ran a hand through Heimdall’s hair. “Night, buddy.”

Heimdall stood up and jumped up onto Steve. He giggled and nuzzled into him. “Read?” He looked at the super soldier, hopeful.

“Can’t say no to you.” Steve took him to the nearby chair and cuddled him.

You watched them for a moment before getting up. “Mind if I steal a shower while you have him?”

“Sure.” He smiled, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles as you passed by.


End file.
